Who's the Worst Monster
by FenriBane
Summary: When all hell has broken lose and the dead don't want to stay dead what's better than a killer chasing you down with the intent to kill you and kill everyone you care about, how about the fact that the same killer killed your father in front of you as a child. With the world going to hell and mass chaos surrounding him what can Sauske do. M for Violance, OC Killer.
1. Chapter 1

Who's The Worst Monster

Chapter 1 – A Bad Start to the Day

It was early morning when the small black van left the safety of the prison, the armor plated sides polished to a shine as the caught the light of the rising sun. The morning dew had left the world with a wetness and the surface of the road caught the sun's rays and turned the asphalt into a sea of sparkles.

The driver kept the van at a steady speed and quietly watched out for any signs of danger, his normal runs were nothing compared to today's. For today it was no simple prisoner transfer, today he was carrying a monster who had been deemed to monstrous to live. Today his van would cart somebody to their place of execution.

Konoha city had been very progressive with its laws, in the last hundred years nobody had been executed for their crimes. Life imprisonment, solitary condiment even compete isolation for human contacts but never a death sentence. Today that would change as one of the worlds most hated men was about to meet his death, handcuffed and chained with leather straps and padlock he sat on the second to final during of his life. His last journey to end with a short drop with a sudden stop.

Inside the vehicle the man had been strap done and bolted in his seat, around his mouth was a leather mask designed to keep him for harming anyone. On ether side of him sat two large uniformed riot squad members of the KCPD (Konoha City Police Department) their large girth almost squashing the man in-between them.

On seats on the sides of the van were four more uniformed police, all armed with weapons and shock batons. In-between two of them on the right hand side sat the new head of police, Itachi Uchiha. A slander man with pale skin and long raven hair which he wore back in a long ponytail, he wore a police uniform with the appropriate rank strips. His oxen eyes were fixed on the floor looking at his polished black shoes, one of his hands was resting on the six-shooter that was firmly placed in his hip holster.

Across from him in-between the two police was another man, he wore a simple black suit with a black tie and less than polished black shoes, he'd been to lazy to polish them. This man was Shikamaru Nara one of the best lawyers in Konoha, heralded as Konoha's brightest minds he was known for his skills as a defence lawyer. However even his skills could not help the masses of evidence stacked against his client. Shikamaru sat back in his seat his scuffed briefcase set on his lap, his eyes were fixed on the bound man sat only a few feet away. Even though he'd been put forth to defend the man his client had made no attempt to contest his crimes, Shikamaru had wondered if the only reason for his appointment to the job had been for show to the pubic.

"Convicted on three hundred thirty three counts of murder of the first degree, convicted for the genocide of Otto Provence and of high treason." Itachi said in a placid voice as his eyes were still fixed on his shoes, his fingers stroking his gun.

"Been a part in seven military uprisings in the middle east, acts of terrorism, drugs trafficking, assassination, kidnapping..." Itachi took a breath in as he mentally accounted the rest of the man's crimes.

"And we don't even know your name!" Spat one of the police officers as he glared over at the bound man.

It was hard to make the man out as his entire body was covered in straps and chains, the leather mask he wore hiding his face from view.

"What was it the papers called him?" Asked another of the company.

"You mean the Knightly or Gossips?" Another chattered and then several more if the company joined in, only Itachi, Shikamaru and the bound man stayed silent...

At the time the van was about to enter the city another vehicle was starting it's own journey, the large sixteen wheeled truck left the seemingly disused factory at a slow pace. Along its side was the name of a medical research company along with its logo. Akatsuki Pharmaceuticals was one of the largest companies in the world with its crimson red cloud logo been found on many household products. The trucks cargo was far more dangerous...

"So its 'Husk' right?" Back in the van the group had been busy talking, acting jovial despite the fact they were taking a man to his death.

"They call him Husk because he doesn't have any emotions, he's just a husk of flesh." Itachi said as he stood up and walked over to the bound man.

"Itachi?!" Shikamaru spoke as Itachi slid the gun out of it's holster...

With his free hand Itachi undid the straps on the leather mask hiding the prisoners face, as he pulled it free he had to stop himself from stepping back in shock.

The face that had been hidden by the mask was as cold and emotionless as a porcelain dolls face, it also matched the colour as the man's skin was even paler than Itachi's. The man's eyes looked at Itachi with a calm manner, as a dog looks at a human hand in the process of deciding whether to bite or not. The man's left eyes was a jade green whilst his right was a shade of grey, the man's features silver hair was crew cut and along his defined chin and jawline was a small well kept goatee, the silver whiskers matching the head of hair.

"Thank you." The voice the emanated from the man made Itachi jump slightly, in fact the entire group seemed to shift uncomfortable.

"You forgot to mention one of my crimes, the murder of the previous chief of police. Fugaku Uchiha." The man said as he leaded back so his face was hidden in shadow and even though it was hidden in darkness his eyes seemed to glow.

Itachi's hand grasped the gun tightly as his mind shot back almost seven years, when on a cold winters night whist having dinner the man before him had broke into his home. He remembered how he'd watched as his farther was mutilated in-front of him, he remembered his brother crying and how his pregnant mother had shielded him and his brother from the sight as she screamed and wept. The memories of blood and screams still kept him awake at night.

"I never forgot." Itachi said as he raised the gun to point it at the man's head, after a moments pause the man leaned forwards again and without blinking opened his mouth and placed his mouth over the barrel of the gun.

So shocked were the others they couldn't move and only Shikamaru found the ability to speak..

"Itachi stop!" The brunette tried to reach out and grab the tall raven but his heart was pounding to much.

After a few tense moments Itachi pulled the gun away and slid it back into its holster, the prisoner sitting back in his seat his facial expression having not change in the least.

"Interesting you have more self control than your farther, he had anger issues." The prisoners said as he watched Itachi sit back down, Itachi ignore the man and sat looking at his shoes again with his hands resting on his knees.

"Especially with his family, how many time were you taken to hospital with broken bone?" The man spoke now with a slightly amused manner now.

"Shut up!" One of the riot cops sat next to the man grunted as his fist stuck the tied down man square in the jaw. After a few seconds the man sat up straight and spat a mouthful of blood out on the cop who had struck him.

"Don't! He's trying to goad you into killing him." Itachi called as the cop was about to hit the man again.

"Fuck it! I'll watch you hang you sick motherfucker." The cop said as the man turned and looked at him and with all the seriousness said.

"I'm going to kill you."

At that moment the van was turning down the main road of Konoha, the sun just starting to rise as school children left to go to school. A way down the road the Akatsuki truck had turned the road and was heading down the street at a steady pace. As the van drove down the street from out of nowhere a small child ran across the road and the driver with lightning fast reflexes hit the brakes, as the van skidded across the road it ended up lengthways across the wrong side of the road. At the same time the driver of the truck was busy messing with his phone and when he glanced up he was hit by the glare of the sun and failed to see the van. As the two vehicles collided the van was tossed over as the van lost its cabin and the cabin was knocked over and hit another oncoming car, this mad the cabin buckle and crack open as the side was torn apart with the impact.

The van was tossed over and over again and after four full rolls the van came to rest on its side, inside it the occupants let out sighs of relief or at least four of them did.

"Is everyone ok?" Itachi said as he picked himself up from his balled over position, his right arm was broken and he felt blood trickling down the side of his face. As he gazed around he saw that Shikamaru was bruised and battered but ok, unfortunately he could not say the same of the others. Looking at the limp motionless bodies he felt his stomach wrench and then he threw-up, it took a moment for him to look over to where the prisoner had been sat. The guard on the left hand side of the prisoner had been killed with his neck looking to have been broken, the guard on the right was sat holding his neck as blood oozed out from under his blooded fingers.

"What happ..." Itachi was cut off as he looked at the bound man, many of the straps and chains had broken during the rough ride and now he had managed to pull an arm free and was busy freeing himself from the remaining straps. The cop with the bloody neck saw this and tried to pull his baton free but as he fumbled with it the other freed himself and set about him, with an almost monstrous appearance the man grabbed the man's hand and wrenched it away from his still bleeding neck.

Blood sprayed out as the cop tried to slow the bleeding with his hands again but was stopped by his the prisoner, with a cold placid face the man spoke.

"I told you I'd kill you." Itachi tried to help the other but as he stepped forwards he fell over and as his left hand tried to reach for his gun he dropped it, as he tried to pick it up he looked up and saw the bleeding cop had fallen over blood still flowing from his neck, the prisoner stood for a moment and then turned towards Itachi.

"Now then how's the saying go...'Like farther like son'.." Itachi tried to crawl away as the prisoner started to slowly walk towards the injured raven, as he walked forwards he picked up one of the discarded batons.

Itachi froze with fear as the man approached him, to his luck Shikamaru had not lost the use of his legs and managed to drag the raven to the vans back door. The metal frame having buckled and the door swung open with a good kick, Shikamaru dragged the raven out into the street which had been filled with a crowd of people.

"Help us!" Shikamaru shouted as he dragged the now unconscious raven into the open air, it was after a moment that Shikamaru noticed that nobody was paying the pair any attention. Everyone was looking at the over turned tanker, from its broken open load a bloody covered man had stepped out. Half the man's body was torn open and dark blood oozed slowly from the wound, his skin look pale and slightly malnourished. The man for as far as anyone could tell it was a man was naked and as he stepped forwards he fell to the ground. As a member if the crowd stepped forth to help him the man sank his teeth into the other outstretched hand, it was then that a scream came from the crowd as from the open truck more naked forms covered in blood appeared.

"Interesting..." Shikamaru looked over his shoulder to see the prisoner stood only a few feet away, he was watching the crowd of naked forms as they walked forwards and set about the man who had tried to help. As the surrounded him the mass group fell on him like ravenous beast began to devour the man alive, as he screamed for help and outstretched his bloody half mangled the crowd ran.

Shikamaru managed to get Itachi to his feet with the helped of the van driver who had by a miracle survived the crash, as the Shikamaru looked back he saw the prisoner was still stood watching the crowd even as one of the bloody men approached him. As he and driver helped Itachi into a car he looked back once more before the car roared into life and drove away.

The prisoner looked at the mangled half decayed man who walked towards him making moaning sounds, as soon as he was in arms reach he brought his foot up and kicked the man back. As the bloody man fell to the ground the group who had been eating the helpful man turned to look at him. It was only then that the prisoner became aware of the moaning coming from the van, from it's still open door a figure stepped forth. The familiar cop with the bloody neck stood swaying as he took several steps forwards, as a screaming man ran by the cop sank his teeth into the man's should and dragged him to the ground as he began to consume the man.

"Very interesting..." The prisoner said as he turned and like a man taking a morning stroll walked quietly away, silently walking into an alleyway and disappearing into the shadows.

TBC


	2. Data File: Husk

(Warning this is not a chapter of the story, just a data file...For story skip to next chapter, for juicy information on our killer look below)

**Data File : Husk**

**Date of entry**: 02/11/32

**Name:** Unknown, given name 'Husk' by Konoha News papers.

**Age:** Unknown, estimated 30 - 50 years old.

**Height:** 5'11 **Weight:** 154

**Occupation:** International Criminal.

Estimated to have killed over three thousand people, crimes included Genocide, aggressive military upraises, terrorism, drugs trafficking, weapons trafficking, assassination, kidnapping, bank robbing, theft, kidnapping, extortion, arson, high treason, organising seven separate coup d'etat across the globe.

Wanted in the City of Konoha for twenty-three counts of first degree murder including six police officer and the chief of police. The assassination of the Second Hokage, attempted assassination of the Third Hokage. Six count arson which includes destruction of civic buildings.

Sentenced to be Hung (despite been sighted as insane)

**Bio:**

_The criminal 'Husk' is a puzzle to me, in my twenty-seven years as a criminal psychologist I have never meet a person as detached as this subject. Wanted across the globe for a multitude of crimes he shows little to no remorse or guilt, to credit his given name he shows little emotions at all save for the odd stint of amusement._

_Husk is a Caucasian male who could be as old a fifty years old, with no birth record its impossible to say. He has natural grey hair and is wall-eyed with one green and one light blue (grey almost) eye, his skin pale to an almost sickly looking appearance. He has a small goatee and a full set of teeth, it can be noted that on further inspection that he files his canines down to almost look like fangs. He is of average size and weight and has broad shoulder, his body is covered in scars and blemishes, ranging from bullet wounds to lacerations and burns._

_Even with access to all the information provided to us by various agencies across the globe we have no idea who Husk is, we have managed to put together a rough estimation of his activities over the last three decades._

_His first know appearance was in June 2001 when a man with grey hair and wall eyes along with several other men broke into the vault of Casino in Las Vegas. The Group was estimated to have stolen over thirty three million US dollars. Three of the five men were found dead just outside the Nevada Desert, each had been garotted._

_Over the years of 2002-2006 he was spotted over twenty times leaving scenes of violent murders, he was also spotted by UK police for smuggling weapons from the Middle East to the UK._

_In 2007 he appeared in another robber, this time stealing plutonium from a government facility In Russia, again his accomplices where found dead in a hotel a few miles from the southern boarder . The seven men had been beaten to death with a blunt object, several of the men had signs of a struggle with two having bite marks on their bodies._

_2008-2024 Husk was spotted numerous times by boarder trafficking drugs between the US and Mexico, each time he got away from perusing officer. He was claimed responsibility for the kidnapping of seventeen employees of NATO Red Cross, his demands of twenty five million British pounds was paid after seven of the hostages were killed by lack of action._

_In 2026 Husk Assassinated the Second Hokage of Konoha and the Chief of Police Fugaku Uchiha along with the murder of many government officials and five police officers. Husk escape capture by taking a tour guide helicopter pilot hostage and flying away, the pilots body was found later on having been thrown out of the helicopter._

_In 2027 - 2028 Husk was responsibal for the coup d'etats in four separate African states, three more in the provinces of Five lands. Each ended with military interventions from NATO and other outside forces, it was at this time that Husk also detonated a nuclear weapon on the shore line of the Argentina which devastated the oceans' ecosystem._

_2029- 2030 Husk had taken part in the Otto Provence Genocide, eye witnesses claiming he was part of the death squads, the death toll of the Otto Provence Genocide was 53,921._

_2031 Husk was responsibal for the assassination of the King of England, along with the assassination of two other member of the royal family._

_2032 Husk attempted the assassination of the Thrid Hokage, he was captured after a ninty three hour hold out in apartment after killing elven officer and wounding twenty seven more._

_After looking through these event's it's hard to see Husk motivation for his crimes, any normal criminal would be happy to steal thrity three million dollars and disapper. Husk however has only increased his criminal activities, after examining and studying the man for over a month i find him to be a rational, reasonable individual with no sense of morals or rules. He has little to no respect for others and cares little about others, he killed sevral of his fellow inmates whilst under the Cities care. When asked why he cliamed they made to much noise..._

_Consulting with my fellow Phycologist i have concluded the indivigual known as Husk is clearly insane, a sociopathic individual who has little regard for his actions. Despite these findings the courts have found it agreeable to give Husk a death sentance. In our last meeting i asked Husk why he tried to kill the Thrid Hokage his reply shocked me._

_He said 'A scorpion wnated to cross a river but coulden't swim, he asked a frog to take him across the river. "No" Said the frong "If i do you will sting and kill me" The scroipion promised not to sting the frog and so the frog let the scorion climb on his back and began to swim across the river. Halfway across the river the scopion stunk the frog, "Why did you do that? Now you'll drowned too" the scopion replied " I can't help it, it's what i do"._

_As he finished telling me this Husk tried to grab me and if not for the sevral officer presant i belive he would have killed me._

**Report dated:** 02/11/32

**Report made by:** Dr Tsuande Senju


	3. Chapter 2

Who's the Worst Monster

Chapter 2 – Bad News Travels Slowly.

Three hours passed as Konoha city awoke from its morning slumber, across the streets the people went about their daily lives unaware of what was happing in the centre of the city. In the northern district of the city in a quiet section of the city one small nursery was just opening its doors for the start of the day, outside in the small fenced in courtyard the parents and small children gathered.

Amongst the crowd of crying, squawking children and their parents stood a solitary figure leant up against the side of the metal fencing. Sasuke Uchiha was seventeen years old although he looked older with his defined features, he like his elder brother Itachi had pale porcelain skin and cold oxen eyes that seemed to stare through people. His raven hair was long and kept tied up, he wore a pair of black jeans along with a black shirt and dark brown leather jacket that he had embroidered the Uchiha clans symbol onto the back. His black leather shoes were polished to a shine and a person could see their reflection in them.

As he leant against the wall he impatiently looked at his wrist watch and sighed at the ten minuet wait he was about to injure, the noise from the crowd starting to get on his nerves.

"Onii-Chan..." Sasuke turned when he heard the meek little voice coming from the crowd, as Sasuke gaze around he caught sight of the owner of the voice.

Kai Uchiha was Sasuke six year old younger sister, she was in every aspect a Uchiha with pale skin and raven coloured hair along with oxen eyes. Like her mother Kai had long hair that cam all the way down to her waist, she wore a small dark blue dress with the Uchiha symbol present on the front of it. As the small fragile looking girl raced up to him she threw he arms around the ravens legs and tried to huddle behind him, Sasuke glared at his younger sister as she nearly caused him to fall over.

"Stop that! And I told you not to call me that!" Sasuke said in a gruff manner as Kai stopped trying to do whatever she was trying to do, she looked up Sasuke saw the small tears forming in her eyes. It took all his will power not to just pick her up and cuddle her, instead he patted her head with his hand.

"Kai...Kai..." Another voice called from the rabble of the crowd, Sasuke recognised this voice as well, he groaned in annoyance.

From the crowd emerged a tall blond, Naruto Uzumaki was eighteen years old and stood a full three inches taller than Sasuke Uchiha. He had a healthy tan to his skin and long spiked blond hair, he had blue eyes and a carefree and helpful attitude. He also annoyed the shit out of the raven by wearing a black and bright orange jumpsuit, Naruto Uzumaki was the yang to Sasuke's yin. Sasuke was quirt,smart with a cold exterior, Naruto was a noisy, dim witted happy chap. As bizarre as the pair appeared they were also the best of friends, the pair sharing a rivalry with each other. Naruto was also the son of the newly appointed Four Hokage, the head of state of Konoha.

"There you are..." Naruto said as he picked the small Kai up and hugged her close whist ticking her under the arms, as the small girl giggled at the playful tickling Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the second small figure that had sidled up to Naruto's side, Kurama (Kyuubi) Uzumaki was Naruto younger slightly strange brother. Kyuubi was a mirror image of Naruto save for the fact that his hair was slightly shorter and was a shade of red that looked almost orange, he also had bleak black eyes. He was the same age as Kai and wore a small simple shirt and pants, he stood watching his older brother and Kai with a far away look in his eyes. Sasuke had always got a strange feeling from the young child, a feeling of disturbance whenever he was around.

It was at that moment the Naruto step Kai back down on her feet and the young girl beamed a smile up at her self-adopted brother before she took Kyuubi by the hand and raced away dragging the silent boy wither into the crowd of children again.

"You know some people would call it weird for a person to be so touchy with another person baby sister." Sasuke said in a placid voice as he smirked at the sudden look of irritation that crossed Naruto's face.

"Some people would call a person who can't hug their baby sis an emotional retard." Naruto said as he walked up next to the raven and leaned himself against the metal fence.

"So how far are you with Sakura, have you gone all the way yet? Eh virgin." Naruto poked at the fact that Sasuke had yet to pop his cherry.

As Sasuke came up with a witty and cruel come back the mummer of the crowd increased...

Across town at the hospital Itachi was slipping in and out of consciousness as he was been seen too by a doctor, the hospital was in complete pandemonium as people came in with blood covering them and part of their body having been bitten and torn away. Shikamaru had disappeared to look for a working phone as nearly everyone of the hospitals public phones was been crowded by masses of people.

Itachi looked at the bloody stump that was his right arm, the bone was sticking out of the skin just below his elbow, the blood flow had been stopped by doctors but for the moment the doctors had more to worry about than a simply broken arm.

As he lay on the bed the porters had set him down on he tried to make sense of what was happing as his mind slipped in and out of conciseness. It was as he was lost conciseness that the doctor raced into the room binging along another patient, the women's entire torso having chunks missing for it. Large oozing wounds leaving a trail of blood behind the disfigured women, as the doctors tried to slow the bleeding they didn't notice as the women stopped breathing. Her entire body went limp as she passed away, her death rattle been unheard as the doctors franticly worked. It took several moments till the stopped and saw that the women had passed away, at that moment Shikamaru along with the police van driver came into the room.

It was as the nurse called the time of death the dead women sat bolt upright, before anyone could react she grabbed the nearest doctor and sank her teeth into her shoulder. As she pulled away she tore a lump of the flesh away and blood started to shoot out of the opened wound, the other doctors had tried to restrain the moment ago corpse holding her down to the bed. Shikamaru watched as the nurse stood motionless for a few moments before falling to the floor, as another nurse came to aid her the bitten nurse bit into her aider.

"To hell with this!" The van driver said as he made to run but as he came to the doorway he collided with a hospital porter, the porter was missing half his face and fell on the driver as he began to bite into the screaming man's flesh.

Shikamaru looked from the now empty doorway to Itachi and back again, he raced to the bed side and hooked Itachi's good arm over his neck and helped the still groggy raven to his feet. As the pair slowly walked their way passed the now dead driver and the busy porter Shikamaru felt his stomach turn, as he glanced at the scene he saw the porter was chewing on the driver cheek. Shikamaru heart was pounding as the pair came to the waiting room and saw the utter chaos that was happing. People were racing around screaming and crying as groups of bloody people moved around eating people.

"This can't be real...They don't exist." Shikamaru said as he looked at a man a few feet away, the man's lower jaw was missing and his tongue was hanging in the air like a tie.

"Who can't be real..."Itachi asked as his half groggy mind tried to understand what was going on, the pain and pain killers were making it hard for his mind to stay clear.

"Fucking zombies!" Shikamaru said as a corpse by the pairs feet came to life and grabbed Itachi's leg...

Across the city in a dark alley way Husk walked calmly and slowly through the deserted alleys, save for the odd homeless person or rat he was alone. The chaos from the city centre was spreading out and in the distance he could hear the screams and cries of frightened people, he also heard the odd gunshot. As he came to a street he looked out into the deserted street, a few cars were left in the streets and a few shuffling shapes moved down the street but no living people.

Husk had come to terms with the situation fairly well, he had watched a person he'd kill get up and start eating another. He'd watched enough of the films as a child to tell when a zombie infection had spread, he didn't try to think of how or why it had occurred all he cared about was surviving as well as finding and killing the Uchiha.

As he stepped out into the street a zombie tried to grab the man, with quick reflexes Husk grabbed the zombie and with no effort at all threw it back against a wall and grabbing the side of it head twisted. As the sickening snap came the zombie went limp, Husk let the corpse drop to the pavement as he watched the corpse for a few moments. After the thing didn't move he turned and started to walk down the street like a man simply out for a morning stroll. He commented to himself how at least the films got the destroying the brain part right, his mind wondered back to the films as he tried to remember whatever else might be relevant. It was as he passed a doorway that another zombie grabbed him, its hands clasping the half torn prison jumpsuit he wore. As the material tore Husk's leg swung around and kicked the zombie back, as it lay on the ground it's head resting on the curb Husk walked over. He brought his foot up and brought it down with some force down on the creatures head, as the skull was crushed and a pool of blood started to grow around the broken ball Husk looked down at his clothes.

He looked around and saw across the street a man's clothing shop, as he crossed the road he slowly undid the zip on his jumpsuit and slid it down. As he walked it was left discarded on the road leaving the man as naked as the day he'd been born, the prison not allowing him to ware underwear in case he tried to conceal something in them. As he walked he kicked off the shoes he'd been forced to ware, one hitting a car window and creaking it, the other landing in a mound of flesh what once might have been a dog.

As he walked through the door of the shop a small bell rang, the small shop was deserted of all people and several dropped clothing items indicated someone left in a hurry. Husk slowly walked around and picked out clothes, he took his time picking out some boxers and sock both of which were black. As he picked out a pair of black heavy wool pants he didn't notice the shape move from behind the shops counter, as he slipped on a bright white shire he also picked up a leather belt with a silver buckle. Finally he found a black turtle-neck jumper and as he pulled it over his head he the shape moved up behind him, it was at that moment he heard the click from behind him.

"Don't move a muscle, don't even breath." The gruff voice said as Husk turned and looked at the middle aged short fat man who at that moment was pointing a double barrelled shotgun at his stomach.

He could see the man's hands were shaking, he also noticed the man leather gloves and mirrored shades.

Moments later a shot rang out from the small shop along with a man's scream of pain before everything went silent again...

At that moment back across town at the nursery something was happing.

At the far side of the courtyard several men had come running scream and climbed over the fence, causing the parents and children to turn in fright and suspicion. As Sasuke and Naruto walked over to see what was happening several more people came moving up to the fence from the other side. Blood oozed from open wounds and dead eyes seemed to stare out across into space as the figure hands clasped at the metal fence and the figures groaned in an unearthly manner. The children scream in unison as they saw the figures and many of the parents gasped as they looked upon the figures, it was just then that one of the men who had climbed the fence called for help as he gripped his left arm were a bite mark oozed blood...

Sasuke looked around franticly looking for Kai, after a moment he saw her standing with Kyuubi at the edge of the crowd near the bleeding man. It was moments later that the man went white and slouched over and stopped breathing, seconds later he'd sat up and reached out his arms as his dead eyes looked over the crowds of people. Turning the man sank his teeth into the leg of his friends arm, as this happened the crowd went crazy and people started to run for the far gate...

Sasuke and Naruto raced towards Kai and Kyuubi as the zombie turned and started to crawl towards the stunned pair. As the man reached the pair Sasuke was still several feet away, the zombies arm reaching up to grasp Kai as he let out a horrifying groan...

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Who's the Worst Monster

Chapter 3 – A Bad Day Only Gets Worst...

As the foot collided with the zombies face the face caved in and blood started to pour from the nose and mouth, Kyuubi stood looking at his now bloody shoe as he stood motionless in front of Kai.

It was at that moment that Sasuke and Naruto were lost in the tide of bodies as the parents carried their offspring to safety, pulling the pair away from Kai and Kyuubi. It was at this moment that Kyuubi grabbed Kai hand and ran towards the open doors of the nursery, the door shutting with a resounding thud as it was pulled shut by the boy.

It was as Sasuke managed to push and shove his way through the crowd that he was grabbed by one of them, the man was holding his arm where a blood was flowing from a bite. It was as Sasuke tried to steady the man that he saw the dead eyes looking at him, it was more on instinct than logic that he ran his fist up and punched the man under the jaw. It was as the zombie fell to the ground that Sasuke saw that in desperation one of the parents had pried a section of the fence open and now a crowd of zombies were passing through the hole, a score already filled the small courtyard.

Sasuke's mind screamed in protest as his body turned and fled, but instinct had taken over and in the turmoil of his thought he tried to make sense of what was happing.

Zombies did not exist but he had seen a person rise from the dead, he's felt the cold dead skin of a man stood up and walking around. He was trying to think as his body set itself on autopilot as Sasuke ran down a street as mass chaos was happening around him, people scream and running, passing scene more suited to a horror film than real life. Blood, screaming, crying...

Naruto had been lost in the crowd and now Sasuke was running for his life, behind him was growing crowd of shambling mob of groaning walking dead.

Back in the nursery Kyuubi had lead the crying Kai through the building and out of the fire door, on the opposite side of the was a small car park. Kyuubi's mind was perfectly clear something was happening, something bad and at the moment all his mind was telling him was to protect the crying girl in tow.

Kai was too confused and scared to think straight, like any six year old she was unable to understand the situation.

Kyuubi dragged the girl behind a parked car as he stopped, not knowing what else to do the boy patted Kai on the head a someone a pet dog. Kai stopped sobbing as Kyuubi shushed her with a finger to his mouth, the small girl stopped crying as she rubbed her nose with the back of her sleeve.

With the girl calmed down Kyuubi took her hand again and looking around for signs of danger, moments later the small boy lead the girl into one of the alleyway across the street.

Shikamaru was busy dragging a semi-conscious Itachi through the hospitals garage, it had been a lucky escape when Itachi had fallen over and been missed been bitten by mere inches. Shikamaru had gone through hell shouldering the injured raven through the semi deserted corridors to the garage, he'd nearly fallen seven times as Itachi lost in footing, now down in the cold dark garage Shikamaru was trying to come to terms with what was happening.

It was as he stopped and leant against a ambulance that Itachi finally came out of his semi-conscious state, Shikamaru had to try to explain what the hell was happening...

"So what are you saying?" Itachi asked as he rubbed his head with his only working hand.

"What I'm saying is that the dead are coming to life...As in the walking dead..." Shikamaru looked at the raven as an expression of complete spread across the others face. "Fucking Zombies!" Shikamaru shouted in frustration. Itachi passed out again...

Across the city Husk was calmly walking down the street, he was carrying the double barrelled shotgun in one hand. In the other was a long serrated hunting knife he'd taken from the shop window of a sports shop, the seven inch blade looking more like a machete than a knife. He was also wearing a pair of mirrored shades and leather gloves, the old man wouldn't be needing them. He'd also grabbed a long black woollen trench-coat from one of the walking dead, he'd made sure to snap it's neck carefully to keep blood off the coat.

As he passed down the streets he noticed how deserted the streets were apart from the few shambling zombies it was a quirt as the grave, he reasoned this to the fact that people usually run away from danger. What sane person would walk towards it, Husk on the other hand was anything but sane. Husk walked down the streets with a slow pace he was after all in no rush, despite the horror of the situation he was quite happy. As he came to a street corner he looked up at the street signs and using his memory reasoned which way to go.

He headed towards the residential district of the city, as he moved along he started to see more and more of the undead. As he moved along quietly and was mostly ignored by the shambling dead, the odd one would get close and he would have to kill it. He didn't bother with the shotgun he simply used the blade or snapped the creatures necks, he was very careful to keep blood off himself. As he turned a street he came to the suburbs where the rich and powerful of the city lived, large houses with elaborate driveways and expensive cars. Husk almost smirked as he saw the remains of what had been an expensive car, it was now a twisted, mangled mass of metal.

He passed several houses that were on fire, the smoke from them rising into the air like huge black towers. Finally he came to his destination, it had been six years since he'd stood in this very spot...Outside the Uchiha mansion with the intent of murder.

As he walked along the drive Husk eyed the oak front door, it was slightly ajar...

As the man pushed it open he caught the sent of fresh blood, Husk senses told him to duck. As he ducked a black furry body leapt through the space his throat would have been moments ago, Husk span around and without looking pointed the shotgun at the space behind him waited a moment and then fired. The shell impacted on the half decayed snout of a creature that a few hours ago would have been a dog, now it was a mindless bloody mass of flesh. As Husk looked at the dog's corpse he glanced down at his shoes, blood had splattered on them and the man frowned in disapproval. He turned and walked into the house, as he walked through it he saw a bloody trail he followed it through to the kitchen where he found what had left the trail. Mikoto Uchiha was laid out in the kitchen, what had been her face had been eaten away, so had her stomach the large cavity been empty as scattered around her was the women's half eaten organs.

"Such a shame...I wanted to gut you myself." Husk said as he squatted down and picked up one of the women's kidneys, he tossed it over his shoulder and it splatted against a wall. As he stood up the women's one remaining eye opened. Husk stood up and walked to the back of Mikoto as the semi eaten women sat up. Husk knelt down behind her and grabbed gently grabbed her head and twisted slowly until he heard a sharp snap. He dropped the limb body without a thought and stood ups sighing, he was slightly disappointed with the kill. He stood and stretched his arms time he felt his shoulder muscles crack, as he stood looking around he caught sight of a family photo. He walked over to the painting and looked at the four people in the photo, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke and little Kai looked out at the man from the photo. As he looked at the photo he scratched his chin and looked around until he saw the fridge where a note was stuck, he saw the name of a nursery and a time with Sasuke name...Husk turned and looked at the closest draw, as he rummaged through them he looked for information about what nursery Kai attended. As he found a small booklet that talked about the nursery he started to walk away...

Back across town Sasuke had managed to find a doorway to take a breather in, as he stood breathing heavily he took a moment to look around. As he stood there he felt his mobile vibrate as he reached into his pocket he flicked the phone open, the screen saver of him and his girlfriend Sakura was present along with a text message alert. As he opened the message he saw it was from Sakura, mostly it was an erratic message asking what was happening and where he was, how scared she was and how she and her room-mates were hiding in their dorm. Sasuke quickly composed a reply before returning the phone to his pocket, as he was busy with the phone he didn't notice the figure that had appeared in the doorway with him.

Naruto had to dodge the fist as Sasuke threw a roundhouse punch, it took a moment for Sasuke to realise it was Naruto as he was readying to throw another punch. As he pulled his fist away he watched as Naruto tried to catch his breath, his face was red and he was bent over breathing heavy. He'd been running for his life only a few minutes ago, as he found the air to speak he asked Sasuke what was happening. Sasuke tried to think of what to say as he put his mind to work, he had an idea of what was happening but found it too unbelievable to say...

It took several moments for Naruto to stop giving the raven a blank look as the words reanimated dead and zombies came up, finally after Sasuke pointed out a shambling figure across the road and how even missing thirty percent of it body it could still walk around.

It was at that moment the Naruto asked another question.

"What are we going to do? Kyuubi and Kai are..." Naruto was cut off as from behind he was grabbed and pulled out of the doorway, as he hit the curb he looked up to see a large man carrying a baseball bat. A look of terror and fear was present as the man turned and with one hand dragged Sasuke out of the doorway and push him to the ground as well.

"I'm sorry."The man cried as a woman carrying a small child appeared and pushed passed the man and into the shop, the man immediately followed and shut the door behind them. The resounding click that followed indicated the heavy bolts been pushed into place.

Before Naruto and the raven could get to their feet a crowd of shambling zombies had surrounded them, the child the women had been carrying had left a trail of blood and as Sasuke leapt to his feet he heard the screams and thuds come from the shop. After a moment the door was been banged on as the women started to scream, Sasuke managed to scrabble through the zombies and found himself at the edge of the mob. As he looked around he caught sight of Naruto on the other side of the crowd, the blond looked bruised but otherwise fine.

"Go find Kai and Kyuubi, I'm going to find Sakura...We'll meet at the police station..." Sasuke called as he had to start to move away as the zombies.

Naruto called something back but Sasuke was too far away to hear as he headed towards the college campus...

Husk was walking along the top of a wall, he had the shotgun slung over his shoulder and was walking carefully a only a few inches away, just out of reach was a crowd of zombies. The reached up at him with cold mangled fingers as he stood just out of reach on the eight foot wall, for over a quarter of a mile he had been walking on walls and fences to keep out of the crowds reach. The streets and alleyways had been packed wall to wall with the shambling dead, another caught on the ground was instantly caught and devoured by the mass of moving creatures.

As he walked he stopped to look at the street signs before leaping across to another wall, he was getting close to the nursery now. As he reached an alleyway it was semi empty of the walking dead, as he dropped down and he strolled along. As he passed a decaying corpse he made sure to step heavily on its neck, not lifting it again until he heard a snap...

Kyuubi was having a hard time deciding what to do, first he'd headed home only to be blocked by a mob of zombie, then he'd headed towards his city hall where he knew his dad would be this too had been blocked by a blazing twisted mass of crashed cars. Now he'd dragged the girl into an alleyway and was taking a breather as he tried to think of what to do... It was as he stopped in the dark alley that both children failed to see the shape behind the and the flash of a blade been pulled out of a pocket...

TBC


	5. Data File: Otto Provence Genicide

(Another Data file, skip if you don't care and want to read the story.)

Data File: Account of the Otto Provence Genocide

Location: Otto Provence.

The Otto Provence is a small self governed Provence within the domain of the five lands, sitting on the edge of the Land of Fire and the Land of Waves it also shares a border with the Land of Iron. The small area is rich in fertile farm lands and gold mines, the and had been run for over four hundred years by a self governed system.

What Happened: A Military Coup d'état.

Estimated Loss of Life: An Estimated 53,567

On the 11th February 2029 the Otto Provence Government was issued a demand form it's military for a reform to its political structure, after an emergency meeting the Otto Council refused the demand. With forty-eight hours of this on the 13th the Military officials ordered a full scale boycott to all political orders ( The military having been charged with peace keeping in the Otto Provence for over two hundred years) as such law and order would no longer be enforced.

Over the next three weeks the Provence was engulfed in a crime wave and riots, it was on March 6th that the Council tried to contact the Military officials. On the 8th March the Military returned to its duties as peacekeepers however after the social disordered had been calmed down the military suffered a Coup d'etat.

An Ex-Konoha Military Commander Orochimaru (First on Konoha's Most Wanted list, wanted for treason and crimes against humanity) assumed control of a section of the Otto Military and lead an armed revolt against the loyal Government forces. It took only two weeks for the civil war to end with Orochimaru assuming control of the governing body of what was left of the government.

On March 25th With full control of the military and the government Orochimaru brought in oppressive and cruel civil laws and social regulations, including the euthanasia of unwanted person and social unacceptable persons. Bringing in military PMC (Private Military Corps) Orochimaru systemically started a Genocidal process.

Over the Months of May till September 2029 an estimated 53,000 people were killed during what Orochimaru's terms described as the 'Purges'. During this time two thirds of the population of the Provence was killed, NATO and the Red Cross were denied access to the Provence as were the News reports from around the world. The Five lands did agree on Humanitarian add and asylum for fleeing citizens but were unable to find support for military intervention.

From September 2029 till February 2030 Orochimaru retained power with the Provence until NATO along with Japanese Forces along with Five Lands Military invaded and ended his dictatorship. On February 10th NATO forced its way across the borders after a bloody week of fierce battling the short war was over. On 16th Orochimaru was shot and killed and NATO had helped the Five Lands establish a provisional government until the old government could be restored.

To this day the Otto Provence has not recovered from this time period and is still in the process of restoring it's cities and facilities, a monument has been erected for the victims of the Genocide in its capital.

Date of Entry: 1/1/2033

Entry By: Junior Reporter Konohmaru Sarutobi

Personal Note: In my research for information on this subject I have frequently come across information on a group referred to as 'Dead Men', mostly referred to as a group of death squad members I have little to no information on them save appearance during the genocidal period. Eye Witnesses claim them to be a group of who wore long black cloaks with red clouds depicted on them. My boss says not to bother including this or the information on the 'Husk' guy, says its not relative so I'll scrap the report on them for now.


	6. Chapter 4

Who's the Worst Monster

Chapter 4 – Better The Devil You Know...

Kyuubi didn't notice as the shadow fell over the pair, as he was kicked against a wall his head collided with the brick and his world went black...

"The world's got some humour, all hells come lose but I still find a nice play thing..." the dirty looking man sneered as he grabbed Kai, the young girl screamed as she felt the man's hand twist into her hair.

The man dragged her into one of the door ways and began to fumble with his belt, as he did so his hand pulled on the girl's dress and ripped a section away, as he discarded the shred of clothing he didn't notice the symbol on it nor did he see the shadow moving down the alley.

"Stop struggling you little bit..."The man stopped mid-sentence, Kai had closed her eyes and had been shaking in fear. She kept calling in a small voice for Kyuubi, her mum, Itachi and the Sasuke. She kept calling this when something wet splattered her face, as she opened her eyes she realised the hand on her shoulder had disappeared.

"Are you Kai Uchiha?" Husk was knelt down to eye level with Kai, on the floor next to him was the man. A pool of blood was growing around the man's mid-drift and he was uttering something indiscernible, Husk had used an old soldiers trick. By destroying the spinal cord in several places he'd caused complete paralysis, the man had also gone into shock.

Kai in return to this question raced forwards and hugged the newcomer burying her head into his chest and crying, she cried into the man chest. Husk simply knelt there and looked down at the frightened little girl with complete disinterest, the erg to snap the crying girls neck was overwhelming. Had he not seen the cloth on the ground with the Uchiha symbol he would have already killed the girl along with the now crying man.

"I asked you a question!" husk said as he wrenched the crying girl from his chest and slid the knife out, the blade was still coated in blood.

Kai stopped crying as she sniffled pitifully and stared up at the man's cold unfeeling eyes, she had grown used to cold eyes. Both her bothers gave her the same look most of the time but this man acted different, he maintained eye contact and she saw in his eyes no trace of warmth, even Itachi's eyes had a shard of care within them.

"Are you an Uchiha?" Husk asked in a placid voice as he raised the blade to the girls face and with the tip scrapped with a sort of gentility the splatters of blood off the girls cheek.

"Yes..." Kai almost whispered her response, Husk stood up and scratched his chin in thought.

Finally he came to a decision.

He started to walk away as a group of zombies began to draw close, the smell of fresh blood had drawn them down the alleyway.

"Come with me." Husk said as he picked up the butchers knife that the man had dropped, he started to walk away when Kai stopped and looked around to see Kyuubi was still lain out on the ground a small gash on his forehead bleeding slightly.

"Wait!" She called and Husk turned to look over at her, his face as placid as ever.

"Kyuubi's sleeping, he won't wake up." Kai said as she shook Kyuubi but failed to wake him from his unconscious state.

"So? Leave him." Husk said as he looked at the zombies again they had moved much closer.

"No! Not without Kyuubi." Kai said tears starting to roll down her cheeks again.

Husk looked at the girl and then looked down at the boy, he sighed and walked over and with one quick movement picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder before picking the girl up in his other arm. As he turned and raced away down the alleyway the zombies arrived at the bleeding man, he didn't scream as he watched the zombies surround him and start to eat him alive. He didn't feel any pain as he watched his legs lose chunks of flesh, he didn't feel any pain as his chosen weapon was chewed away by a police women. By the time the zombies reached his head he'd already died a long time ago...

Across the city Sasuke was running toward Konoha school district his heart was pounding so fast he felt as though he was about to have a heart attack, as he raced down the streets he tried not to look at the scenes of horror. He didn't look at the man who was dragged around by a lead by his mutilated dog, the bloody creature missing half its chest and lips. He didn't look at the cars that were on fire with moving shapes still inside, nor did he look at the sight of the mangled wreck of a school bus with tiny broken forms lining the street for over a block. He moved as fast as his mules would allow, adrenalin aiding him as his body ignored the burning pain in his legs and lungs. The shuffling corpse that wondered the street were to slow or distracted to stop the raven as he raced down the street, leaping over car and obstacles.

As he came to the college he came to a stop at the large iron gates that were shut and barred, as he stood breathing heavily as his body came down from its high. It took him a moment to realise that his phone had been ringing for the pass few seconds, as he pulled it out and looked at the number he hurried to answer it.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Sasuke spoke in a worried voice as he tried to open the gates, they were stuck fast and he could see on the other side of the gate in the distance several moving corpse.

"Sasuke where are you...Somebodies trying to break into my room...Oh God..." The phone went dead as Sasuke heard screaming.

Sasuke shoved the phone back in his pocket as he started to climb over the gate...

Elsewhere in the city Itachi and Shikamaru were driving down the main street of the city in a ambulance, it had been sheer luck they had found the keys still in it. As Itachi finally stopped losing conciseness and the pain killer wore off that he became fully aware of what was happing, he was slightly confused and unnerved by what he was seeing but didn't try to deny it.

"Head towards the Hokage district, we need to get the Hokage to safety..." Itachi said as he pointed to the next turning. Shikamaru in return turned, the opposite way. Towards the only exit of the city.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Itachi cried as he nearly fell over from the sharp turn.

"The only rational action is to get out of the city, the Hokage has an entire specialised team of bodyguards to save him." Shikamaru said as he made the last turning to the city exit.

As they made the corner the pair came face to face by a walk of steel, sixty foot high and made of stainless steel the large wall seemed to stretch the length of the road, as Itachi looked around the he thought he could make out the wall going even further along the premier of the city.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Itachi asked more to himself than the other, he ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of an answer.

"It make sense to me, the city has been put under quarantine...But who's done this? It's only been seven hours since this all started." Shikamaru said as he turned the ambulance around and headed towards the Police station in the Hokage district.

Back at the nursery Naruto was stood on top of an overturned van, around him were what it seemed to be hundred of the undead. He stood wondering what he could do, he arrived at the nursery to find the crowds of zombies shuffling around the courtyard only for them to shamble towards him. He was confident he could out run them until he'd found another crowd of zombies blocking the street behind him. Now he was completely surrounded...

Over the city a dark helicopter hovered over the city centre, the helicopter had the Akatsuki symbol on it's side. Inside dressed in black cloaks several figures sat along with men dressed as soldier in hazard uniforms. As the helicopter hovered over the main streets an intercom crackled into life.

"This is Command. Seven hours ago a strain of the virus escaped into the population of Konoha, at its current rate it will eradicate all life in the city with the next two days. This is a red situation, authorisation of any means has been issued by the board." The computerised voice said in it monition manner as the figures shifted around and began to mutter.

"So is this another eradication mission?" Asked one of the shadowy figures as he sat with his arms crossed.

"No, your mission is to retrieve the data from the Konoha facility and then to cut the power at the power plant. In forty-eight hours the city will be eradicated by a thermal nuclear blast, in forty-six hours this helicopter will be waiting at the rooftop of Konoha maximum security prison. It will wait one hour before leaving, if you are not aboard you will be left behind. End of Transmission." The Monition voice said before it cut out and the helicopter's side door slide opened, on cue one of the figure pulled out a rope and tried to the side of the copper before repelling down into the street. The forty foot drop lasting only a few seconds, as the rest of the occupants left the door slid shut of its ow accord and the copper vanished from sight as it flew away.

Down on the street the Hazard trooper scattered out across the city in groups of three, the seven cloaked figures didn't move. They stood around in a group and spoke...

"So we've got forty-six hours to grab some data and get to the prison for exec, sound like a free run for me...Let's go kill some fuckers!" Said one of the group the man's short silver hair as he slung a huge three bladed scythe over his shoulder.

"Hidan! This is a mission we get paid to complete the mission not the head count." Another of the figures said as he slipped a notebook from his pocket, he seemed to read through several pages before slipping it back into his pocket. Whilst the man was busy reading Hidan the silver haired man swung his scythe at the man, the other simply raised his arm and the scythe bounced off his seemingly unharmed arm.

"Kakuzu your such a greedy bastard." Hidan spat as he flipped the scythe back over his shoulder.

"Enough you two head north, keep the infected attention." Said one of the group with bright orange hair, he wore several studs on his face and ears and had cold violet eyes.

"Sasori, Deidara you two will go east towards the facility get that data." The two members who responded to their name was a red head with a perfect completion and a blond with open mouths tattooed onto the palms of his hands.

"Kisame, your on sweep duty." Kisame was a tall man who had a pale almost blue skin tone and bright blue hair, his teeth were also filled down to look like fangs. Over his shoulder he held a huge serrated blade that looked to be made of shark teeth.

"Konan and I will secure the prison, when the data has been collected all we will all meet at the prison. Keep comm silence until then. Go." The orange hair man said as the group scattered off in different directions.

"Pain? Why are we the ones to secure the prison, Sasori and Deidara should have been the ones to do this." Konan was the only female member of the group she had short blue hair and was carrying a set of white blades the flicked open and close.

Pain thought before he wordlessly started to walk towards the general direction of the prison.

Across the city in a small crafts shop Husk had come to a stop, he'd run almost three miles with the pair of children in his arms. It had frustrated him to no end as he found the lack of use of his arms as burden, he'd had to run away from pack of zombies instead of simply killing them. Finally he'd needed to rest as the sun was starting to set and soon the city would be dark, Husk was a natural nocturnal creature spending many nights hunting and stalking his prey but now he was burdened by these two children.

He could simply snap both their necks and be done with them but then his plans for baiting the Uchiha's would be ruined, so for the time been he would have to suffer their constant burden. As he set the boy down on the shop floor he set the Kai down on her feet as well, the small girl was swaying and he head was nodding off as sleep seemed t be taking the young girl.

Husk searched the shop he found the owner in the back of the shop without a head, the used magnum having remained entwined in the man's fingers. Husk pulled it free and check the gun's ammo, only one of the bullets had been fired, on further searching he found the bloody remains of what had been a woman in the small apartment above the shop. The bloody mass had been left in a bloody pool and a baseball bat with dried blood on it had been left in the mangled mess, looking around the small three room apartment Husk found several photos of a man and women happily smiling together. He looked at them with his detached manner before pulling the bed sheet off the bed and carrying it down stairs, he also grabbed several bottles of juice from the fridge.

As he carried these down stairs he found a set of keys that were marked as 'Shutters', when he arrived down stairs he threw the bed sheets at Kai and dropped the juices on the floor. By the door he found a small key hole and when he used the keys a set of metal shutters slid down over the door and windows sealing the building shut. Left in complete darkness Husk took a breath in as he decided on his next course of action.

He walked over to the shop counter and sat down leaning against it, crossing his legs he leant back and went into a deep peaceful sleep. Outside the shutters the shuffling dead moved on aimlessly in their mangled state of unlife.

TBC


End file.
